fairytailfandomcom_id-20200215-history
Landscape
|kanji=Ｌａｎｄｓｃａｐｅ |rōmaji= |english=Landscape |band=SOLIDEMO |song number=22 |starting episode=Episode 266 |ending episode=TBA |previous song=Azayaka na Tabiji |next song=TBA }} Landscape adalah episode kedua-puluh dua Lagu penutup Anime Fairy Tail dinyanyikan oleh SOLIDEMO. Penutup ini mempersembahkan Mavis Vermilion and Zera. Karakter yang Muncul #Mavis Vermilion #Zera #Precht Gaebolg #Yury Dreyar #Warrod Sequen #Happy #Natsu Dragneel Lirik Versi Tv Romaji= Guuzen janaku sadame Meguriatta bokura wa Hadashi no mama de arukidashita Aru haru no gogo Tochuu no wa wakaremichi de Nandomo mayotta? Kazoe (Left of Right) Kirenai (Truth or Lie) Yowane wo haizane Sorademo Soba wo hashiri kimi no koe ga Yuuki wo kure takara Togirezu egake tanosa Kyou made no kiseki Ikusen boku no landscape Kasanaeta bokura no kizuna Donna asu ga atte kitemo HOhaba Awasete yukou Yume mita basho no landscape Kimi no me ni todokeru yo Maboroshii sae riaru ni kanete I'll never let you go forever and ever I'll be there for you |-| Kanji= 偶然じゃなく運命 めぐり逢った僕らは 裸足のままで歩き出した ある春の午後 途中の別れ道で 何度迷った? 数え (Left or Right) 切れない (Truth or Lie) 弱音を吐いたね それでも 傍を走る君の声が 勇気をくれたから 途切れず描けたのさ 今日までの軌跡 幾千億のLandscape 重ねた僕らの絆 どんな天来がゃって来ても 歩幅合わせてゆこう 夢見た場所のLandscape 君の瞳に届けるよ 幻さえ現実に変えて I'll never let you go Forever and ever I'll be there for you |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, Tapi takdir telah mempertemukan kita Dan mulai berjalan, Di sore musim semi. Kita seringkali ragu saat di persimpangan jalan Aku tak bisa mengingat (Left or Right) Seberapa kali (Truth or Lie) Kita selalu mendengarkan segalanya, Walaupun begitu.... Suaramu saat kau berlari disisi ku, Memberikanku keberanian, Aku bisa melihatnya tanpa gagal pun, Keajaiban di hari ini. Melewati ribuan landscape, Ikatan kita mulai tercipta, Tak peduli apa yang akan datang di esok hari. Kita akan terus berjalan seperti ini. Aku akan menunjukkanmu gambaran landscape, Tempat yang kulihat di dalam mimpiku. Mari kita mengubah ilusi ini menjadi kenyataan. I'll never let you go forever and ever I'll be there for you Full Version Romaji= Guuzen janaku sadame Meguriatta bokura wa Hadashi no mama de arukidashita Aru haru no gogo Tochuu no wa wakaremichi de Nando mo mayotta? Kazoe (Left of Right) Kirenai (Truth or Lie) Yowane wo haizane Sorademo Soba wo hashiri kimi no koe ga Yuuki wo kure takara Togirezu egake tanosa Kyou made no kiseki Ikusen boku no landscape Kasanaeta bokura no kizuna Donna asu ga atte kitemo Hohaba Awasete yukou Yume mita basho no landscape Kimi no me ni todokeru yo Maboroshii sae riaru ni kanete Kasuka ni mieta hikari Chikadzuku hodo ni Awaku (Mysterious) Kieru (Vanishing) Shinkiro no yo Soredemo Kitai to urahara na namida Bokura yori mo saki ni Nagashite kureta kimi to Shinjitai kiseki Ichibyou goto Landscape Kizanda kimi to no kizuna Donna Kako mo ima naraba Warai tobaseru hazu sa Jyuunen-saki no Landscape Kawaranai to chikau yo Itsudemo hora ga tonari ni iru yo Hateshinai gooru demo Mezashite mitakunaru wake wa Hitori janai to itsumo kanjirareru kara I'll never let you go forever and ever I'll be there for you I'll never let you go Forever and ever Furimukeba dokomademo Nagaku nobita ashiato Subete ga kimi to bokura no Iroasenai Memories Ikusen boku no landscape Kasanaeta bokura no kizuna Donna asu ga atte kitemo Hohaba Awasete yukou Yume mita basho no landscape Kimi no me ni todokeru yo Maboroshii sae riaru ni kanete Navigasi Category:Musik Category:Lagu Penutup